Forgiveness
by TheDoctor388
Summary: A short fic exploring the relationship between Gadget and Zipper. This was originally posted in the C&DRR section but no one seems to be reviewing much on there so I thought I would post it here. I will move it if there are any objections. Thanks.


A/N I know this may not be a conventional fic but I've always found the relationship between these two characters very special and thought that I would elaborate on it slightly. Please review if you have the time and I hope you enjoy.

Zipper watched Gadget as the mouse busied herself in her latest creation. Zipper sighed with sheer bliss as he watched her hammer away at her latest invention.

Zipper had never understood the female gender much. The only real experience of women he had was with Queenie but as beautiful as she was and as much Zipper as Zipper held affection for her he knew that they could both never start a relationship. She was the Queen bee and he was the house fly, what an odd couple they would make. On top of that though, Zipper knew that there was a haughty, arrogant streak in Queenie which was something that Zipper found mildly unlikable.

Zipper for some reason then began to think of Gadget and how she was not like that at all. Gadget was never arrogant or unkind and hardly ever raised her voice.

Zipper sighed again this time slightly louder. He quickly covered his mouth as he realised he might disturb Gadget from her work because truth be told she didn't know that he was in the room with her. He had flown cautiously into her workshop and was at this moment watching her from the window sill confident that she was too engrossed in her inventing to notice anything.

'Anyway' he thought to himself 'I'm too small to be noticed'. He then watched as Gadget stepped back from her latest contraption to take a good look at it.

Zipper gasped slightly. He had never noticed how her long, blond hair swayed in the air. She finally spoke finally breaking the thick air of concentration that had enveloped the workshop. "Golly I can't wait to show the others this" she said.

Suddenly Zipper noticed a jar of nails on the shelf above from where Gadget was standing about to fall on her. The vibrations caused by Gadget's hammering had forced them to the edge of the shelf and they were about to fall.

Wasting no time Zipper flew across the workshop, much to his team mate's surprise and made an attempt to prevent the jar from falling. Gadget looked up in alarm and stepped out of the way "Zipper get down from there" she shouted with concern in her voice.

Zipper still made an effort to prevent the jar from falling but it was no use, suddenly his strength failed him as he fell to the ground taking the jar of nails.

There was a loud crash and then there was silence.

Zipper woke up. His vision was slightly blurred. As it cleared he could recognise the faces of the other rangers standing in front of him looking down at him.

He looked down at his body and to his surprise and delight he was unharmed, not a scratch.

"All right lads give him room" said Monterey as he gently pushed the others back as Zipper began to sit up from the couch he was placed on in Ranger HQ.

"How are you feeling Zipper" asked Chip. "Yeah, you took quite a knock there old pal" said Dale in his usual goofy tone.

"That an understatement" said Gadget he came up to Zipper and knelt down next to him. "You're lucky to be alive" she said. Zipper tried not to blush at how close she was to him.

"What happened pally?" asked Monterey. "Gadget said she was there but said it happened so fast she can't remember properly".

Zipper gulped quietly if he told them what happened he would have to say why he was in the workshop and that would be plain embarrassing. Of course there was also the fact that Chip and Dale would be sore towards him for the rest of his time as a Rescue Ranger and Gadget might think him a weirdo for watching her.

Seeing the evident anxiety on Zipper's face Gadget realised that as she was with him at the time she was the only one who stood a chance of finding out what happened.

She spoke up "Uh, guys I think seeing as I was the only one there at the time of the incident it should be me who talks to Zipper about this, besides I think the lack of space is disturbing fir him at the moment".

The others left and the pair was left alone. Gadget turned to Zipper with her usual charming, comforting smile on her face. She brought her face close to him but not too close but enough for comfort.

"Zipper" she began "Before anything else I would just like to say one thing: Thanks. Waht you did was brave, heroic and I would have expected nothing less of a good friend such as you".

Zipper felt his face go warm and he instantly realised that he was blushing. Gadget once again broke into her trademark smile. "I take it I'm welcome then" she said somewhat seductively. Zipper nodded.

He then proceeded to tell her with some earnest what he had been doing in her lab. Gadget listened and once he had finished he waited for her reaction.

This time she brought her face right up to him. Zipper felt that wonderful, silky, blonde hair of hers brush gently against his body and tickle him slightly. Then she gave him a soft kiss on the forehead and backed away.

Gadget giggled gently as she saw Zipper blush once again. "You are forgiven" she said as she broke into her smile once again. Zipper thought that it was the best form of forgiveness he had ever received.

The end.

A/N what did you think? Should I write a sequel? Please let me know and thank you for reading.


End file.
